Eris (Os traigo guerra)
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Ha llegado la hora de su juicio. A través de un interrogatorio, Hermione desmenuza los detalles que la llevaron a traicionar aquello en lo que creía y unirse a los Mortífagos para salvar la sus seres más queridos. [Dedicado a CygnusDorado].


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el concurso "Imprescindiblemente Hermione" celebrado por los Amortentia Awards.

 **AVISO 2:** Este OS está dedicado a CygnusDorado por sus reviews en mi fic _Prescindible_.

 **Prompts:** espía, tijeras, Aerosmith.

 **Número de palabras:** 6555.

 **~N/A:** ¡Hola! Cuando Bi me contó la idea que tenía para su regalo, dije «Madre mía, que loca», pero el argumento me gustó casi al instante. No he conseguido plasmar a Hermione todo lo oscura que yo quería, pero estoy satisfecha del resultado. Eso sí, tengo que advertir que me he pasado algunas cosas del canon por el forro, así que os pido un poco de fe al leer. Ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido en un review ;) Querida Bianca, espero que te guste, está escrito con amor y pasión. **N/A~**

* * *

 **Eris**

 _ **(Os traigo guerra)**_

* * *

 **I.**

 _Every time when I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got the dues in life to pay_

[Dream On — Aerosmith]

Hermione se mira al espejo y se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin verse realmente. Reconoce como suyos los rizos desordenados que no se ha molestado en peinar desde que la cordura volvió al mundo, la nariz estrecha y ligeramente respingona, las pecas que adornan sus mejillas, los ojos marrones sin ningún otro atractivo que el de dejar entrever su fiereza. Pero ahora está cansada y la chica del espejo lo sabe.

Lleva unos buenos cinco minutos frente al espejo, mirándose, y el Auror que se encarga de vigilarla lleva casi la mitad del tiempo nervioso. Hermione lo mira de reojo y se regocija secretamente de su influencia. Antes se habría sentido dolida porque alguien desconfiara de ella, pero los últimos dos años le habían quitado muchos de sus principios morales. Entre otras cosas. Entiende que quieran vigilarla: ella tampoco se fiaría si fuera el hombre que había apoyado en la puerta.

Sus manos se aferran al lavabo con fuerza e inspira hondo, aunque corta la respiración en seco. No ha estado en esa casa en dos años, pero sabe que su madre siempre ha sido una mujer metódica y no cambia las cosas de lugar así como así, por lo que el objeto que busca debe de estar en uno de los cajones inferiores del armario que hay bajo el lavabo. Se agacha lentamente y al instante nota cómo el Auror se tensa.

—Tranquilo —abre el último cajón sin separar sus ojos de los azules del hombre y mete la mano—, solo quiero sacar esto. —Levanta unas tijeras de tamaño mediano—. ¿Te parece bien si las uso para cortarme el pelo? —Ve al Auror debatiéndose internamente y decide facilitarle las cosas—. No pienso usarlas contra ti porque no podría ni acercarme sin que me redujeras con facilidad y tampoco pienso autolesionarme porque ¿de qué me serviría? Solo os facilitaría las cosas —dice con una mueca burlesca.

El Auror sigue sin fiarse, pero termina asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero sin despegar los ojos de la mano derecha de la chica, donde lleva la posible arma, eso sí.

Hermione abre y cierra las tijeras para comprobar que no estén oxidadas y se coge con la otra mano un rizo. El pelo le baja hasta media espalda, formando un nido imposible de desenredar, pero a ella no le interesa lucir presentable. ¿Para qué? Posiblemente quienes vayan a juzgarla ya se han formado una idea del tipo de persona que es y hayan tomado una decisión.

Cuando corta el primer rizo, se detiene a comprobar si eso causa algún tipo de cambio en ella, pero lo único que le devuelve el espejo es la imagen de una chica con un mechón de pelo más corto. Aun así, sigue cortando hasta que lleva el pelo por los hombros. Vuelve a mirarse, prestando más atención a los detalles: el pelo corto debería hacer que su rostro pareciera más redondo, pero está tan delgada que eso es imposible. En el espejo sigue apareciendo la chica que, dos años atrás, traicionó todo en lo que creía.

Cuando era pequeña, su padre solía despertarla los sábados poniendo canciones de su grupo favorito: Aerosmith. El hombre siempre le decía que, si escuchaba con atención, sabría que las letras de las canciones eran un reflejo de la vida. Le viene a la mente el fragmento de una de las que más le gustaba; en estos momentos quisiera ser como el protagonista: poder mirarse al espejo tal y como es y que el pasado desaparezca. Aunque quizás solo se está engañando a sí misma cuando niega la realidad: nunca más podrá dejar de sentir asco de sí misma.

Al final, deja las tijeras encima del lavabo con un suspiro imperceptible.

—Vamos. —El Auror, que ha esperado pacientemente a que terminara, se ha colocado de lado junto a la puerta, varita en mano, para indicarle sutilmente que es hora de afrontar su destino.

* * *

 **II.**

Para llegar a la sala donde se reúne el Wizengamot, Hermione tiene que pasar por delante de una multitud que se ha congregado para comprobar con sus propios ojos que es cierto que van a juzgar por traición a la mejor amiga del salvador del mundo mágico. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantan brevemente con ironía y el Auror que la custodia la mira de reojo como si estuviera loca. A veces, ella también cree estarlo, pero entonces recuerda que cada uno de sus pasos servían a un propósito; sabe que no puede escudarse en la locura, aunque a ojos de los demás ninguna de sus acciones fueran de una persona cuerda.

La sala del juicio es circular y de gran tamaño para poder albergar a las cien personas que deciden el destino de todos los juzgados después de la guerra. Todos van de negro y rojo y, en cuanto Hermione entra, la miran con seriedad, aunque ella no se siente intimidada: hace tiempo que es consciente de lo que está a punto de pasar.

Percibe tonos rojizos a su izquierda y sabe quiénes son, aunque solo se atreve a mirarlos de reojo. Los Weasley están allí, junto con Harry y algunos de sus compañeros; tiene que parpadear rápidamente para evitar la humedad que inunda sus ojos. A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, aún hay gente que cree que merece apoyo. O tal vez vienen a verla caer, en cuyo caso no podría reprochárselo.

El Auror que va con ella le señala una silla grande de madera situada en el centro exacto de la sala, delante de la tribuna donde se sienta el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione cree que han tomado una gran decisión eligiendo a ese hombre: el país necesita tener al mando a alguien que haya vivido la guerra en sus carnes para que la historia no vuelva a repetirse.

Mientras ocupa su puesto, ve que a su derecha ya esperan los siguientes en ser juzgados. Una vez Draco le dijo que ser un Malfoy significaba, aun en su peor condición, destacar entre los demás, y ahora Hermione comprueba que es cierto. Evita que sus ojos se encontraran con los grises que se clavan en ella: no puede distraerse justo ahora. No puede dejar que el nudo de su estómago le impida afrontar aquello con calma.

Shacklebolt carraspea y la sala entera se sume en un silencio mortal. Sus ojos oscuros se clavan en los de Hermione, midiéndola, durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que pronuncian las primeras palabras:

—Estamos reunidos para juzgar a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger por su relación con Lord Voldemort y los Mortífagos. —Ante la mención del Señor Tenebroso, muchos murmuran por lo bajo o tuercen el gesto, como si el Mago Tenebroso pudiera volver de entre los muertos para acabar con ellos. El Ministro espera a que se haga el silencio de nuevo para proseguir—: ¿Cómo se declara la acusada?

Hermione se levanta de su silla, las manos entrelazadas delante de ella, y pronuncia una única palabra:

—Culpable.

Shacklebolt enarca una ceja con sorpresa. Él estuvo presente cuando la bruja explicó por qué se había unido a aquella banda de asesinos y monstruos, y posiblemente espera una respuesta diferente, pero Hermione es incapaz de hacer que la palabra «Inocente» salga de sus labios. Porque, aunque no había actuado por voluntad propia, tomó una decisión y la siguió hasta el final, y esa decisión la ha llevado a estar sentada en la silla de los criminales.

Vuelve a sentarse y espera a que empiece el juicio.

El procedimiento es simple: le harán preguntas sobre su implicación con Voldemort y después revisarán sus recuerdos. En caso de encontrar algo sospechoso, se la volverá a interrogar, esta vez usando Veritaserum. Podrían emplear la poción desde un principio, pero al parecer se le da un trato especial de buena fe por quién es y quiénes eran sus amigos.

—Bien, señorita Granger, dígame: ¿cómo empezó todo? —pregunta Shacklebolt.

La mente de Hermione se remonta a dos años atrás, cuando todavía tenía sueños y esperanzas, antes de que sus actos se volvieran más y más turbulentos y su consciencia se manchara de oscuridad.

—Con una carta.

 _ **5 de noviembre de 1996**_

Las lechuzas inundan el Comedor a la hora del desayuno, trayendo, como cada sábado, la correspondencia de los alumnos. Hermione mira a las aves con desinterés: es muy raro que ella reciba nada, porque a sus padres sigue pareciéndoles demasiado extraño tener que darle una carta a un pájaro. Aun así, la semana pasada tendrían que haberle escrito y no lo hicieron, así que Hermione sonríe cuando una lechuza se para delante de ella y deja caer una carta que sujetaba con el pico.

Observa su nombre, escrito por su madre, aunque se fija en que las palabras están torcidas, como si le hubiera temblado la mano al escribir. Frunce el ceño, aunque se convence de que no es nada: quizás se les olvidó y rellenó el sobre a toda prisa.

Por el peso y la forma irregular, intuye que dentro no hay solamente una carta, sino algo más. Percibe dos cosas duras y redondas y algo pequeño y rectangular. Cuando lo abre y mira dentro, ve que hay un papel doblado, una fotografía mágica y dos anillos.

—Qué raro —musita. Ginny, que está frente a ella, la mira con curiosidad, pero Hermione no se ha dado cuenta y la pelirroja vuelve a lo suyo.

Saca primero la carta y la desdobla. Hay dos caligrafías: una que reconoce como la de su madre, aunque también temblorosa y con manchas de tinta por doquier, y otra pulcra y fina, que no sabe a quién pertenece. Empieza a leer con el corazón en un puño.

 _Hermione:_

 _Dicen que nos matarán si no haces lo que te ordenen. Por favor, cariño, ayúdanos. No sé qué nos han hecho, pero tu padre está ciego y yo no puedo hablar. Por favor, Hermione, sácanos de aquí. Son monstruos._

Sus ojos recorren una y otra vez pocas líneas escritas por su madre, incapaz de creer lo que acaba de leer. ¿Será una broma? Pero no, es imposible que alguien tenga el mal gusto. El papel empieza a moverse y se da cuenta de que le tiemblan las manos; traga saliva con dificultad antes de seguir leyendo.

 _Tenemos a los despojos de tus padres, sangresucia. Si no nos ayudas, no volverás a verlos jamás._

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —Una mano en su brazo hace que diera un salto. Harry la mira con expresión preocupada.

—Sí, sí —se apresura a responder ella.

Por un momento piensa en contárselo, pero no puede arriesgarse. No puede poner en riesgo la vida de sus padres. De repente siente unos ojos clavados en ella. Detrás de Harry, en la mesa de profesores, Snape la mira con atención, con intensidad, y Hermione sabe que está vigilándola.

Se apresura a doblar la carta y dejarla sobre la mesa.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta Harry.

—Voy a mi habitación, me he dejado los apuntes de Pociones —masculla Hermione, levantándose con rapidez.

Coge su cartera y mete la carta y el sobre dentro, intentando que Harry no vea que sí que lleva todo el material que necesita para clase. Le cuesta horrores no echar a correr, pero se contiene hasta que sale del Comedor y acelera el paso hasta las mazmorras. Sabe que todavía tiene veinte minutos hasta que termine el desayuno y los de sexto bajen al aula de Pociones, así que se apoya en la pared y se deja caer hasta el suelo.

Vuelve a sacar el sobre y, como había sospechado, allí están los dos anillos de boda de sus padres. Tienen dentro sus nombres, Margaret y Adam, y la fecha de su boda, el veinticinco de mayo de mil novecientos setenta y siete. Después saca el pedazo rectangular y descubre que se trata de un espejo. Al principio, este le devuelve su reflejo, y se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos rojos por intentar contener las lágrimas y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas por respirar con dificultad. A los pocos segundos su imagen desaparece y ve una sala oscura; al fondo, encadenadas a una pared por las muñecas, hay dos personas que en seguida reconoce como sus padres. Se lleva una mano a la boca, intentando reprimir los sollozos, pero lo que ya no puede evitar es echarse a llorar.

¿Qué han hecho con sus padres? ¿Dónde los tienen? Y lo más importante: ¿qué tiene que hacer ella para liberarlos?

—Recompóngase, señorita Granger. —La voz grave del profesor Snape la sobresalta; se incorpora con rapidez y le dedica una mirada desafiante, aunque el hombre sigue tan impasible como siempre—. Tiene trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 **III.**

Cuando Hermione termina de narrar cómo se convirtió en espía para los Mortífagos, se oyen murmullos. Varias voces suenan comprensivas; otras, implacables. Hermione intenta dejarlas en un segundo plano, porque poco puede hacer ya para cambiar los hechos de su historia. En vez de eso, se centra en Shacklebolt, que la mira con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿No pensó en pedir ayuda a Dumbledore? —pregunta.

Hermione tuerce el gesto.

—El director, que en paz descanse, nunca fue de acción directa: prefería relegar el trabajo en Harry. Se trataba de mis padres, señor Ministro: no podía arriesgarme así.

El hombre asiente, dando por buena la respuesta. Mira hacia abajo, donde debe de tener una lista con las preguntas pertinentes al interrogatorio. Carraspea.

—Severus Snape era también un espía, ¿cierto? —Hermione no se molesta en responder, porque todo el mundo conoce ya esa historia gracias a Harry—. ¿Cuál era su relación?

—Nunca nos llevamos bien —admite Hermione; a decir verdad aquel hombre nunca se llevó bien con nadie, pero era muy feo hablar mal de los muertos—, pero colaboramos cuando teníamos que hacerlo.

—¿Colaboraron en muchas ocasiones?

—Perdón, debo rectificar: seguía sus órdenes, al menos al principio. —Ante la ceja inquisitiva de Shacklebolt, explicó—: Voldemort no confiaba en mí. Temía que los traicionara; limitaba mis relaciones con Snape para que no tuviera pruebas en caso de delatarlo. —Todo eso eran suposiciones suyas, pero sabía que no iba errada.

—¿Qué órdenes eran esas?

Hermione lanza un vistazo rápido a su derecha antes de responder:

—Ayudar a Draco Malfoy a arreglar el Armario Evanescente.

 _ **27 de febrero de 1997**_

Hermione está sentada en un viejo sillón que hay en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ha estado vigilando a Malfoy y sabe que a veces desaparece en algún lugar de la tercera planta y, finalmente, ha encontrado ese lugar. El chico no tardará mucho, porque suele acudir por las tardes, justo antes de cenar.

No le hace mucha gracia tener que colaborar con ese gilipollas, pero no tiene otra opción, no si quiere mantener a sus padres sanos y salvos. Aunque bien podrían estar muertos, porque solo los ve a través del espejo y en contadas ocasiones. Niega con la cabeza con rapidez: no puede permitirse abandonarse a ese pensamiento o se desesperará.

Escucha la puerta de la Sala abrirse y unos pasos ligeros aproximarse. No cambia de posición, porque secretamente disfruta con la idea de poder asustar a Malfoy. Es uno de los pocos placeres de que disfruta en los últimos tiempos: come poco, duerme poco, siempre está cansada y ha perdido peso. Algunos de sus amigos han empezado a notarlo, pero ella lo achaca a los estudios; no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá mantener la farsa.

Ve la figura pálida de Malfoy pasar por delante de ella y dirigirse al armario roto que ahora también es la misión de Hermione. Esta suspira imperceptiblemente y se levanta. El chico se gira de golpe y la apunta con su varita; en cuanto la ve se dibuja en su rostro ese inconfundible gesto de desprecio que siempre le dedica, aunque esta vez Hermione no tiene tiempo ni ánimos para mostrarse ofendida.

—Ya pensaba que no vendrías, Malfoy.

El coge su varita con más fuerza y levanta el mentón.

—No sé qué haces aquí, sangresucia, pero pagarás…

Ella sonríe irónicamente.

—¿Qué pagaré, Malfoy? ¿Qué piensas hacerme, matarme y abandonar mi cadáver aquí dentro?

Ve en los ojos claros de él que ni se le había ocurrido hacer algo tan horrible, pero lo disimula mirándola con asco.

—No tendrías que haberme seguido, Granger.

Ella mira hacia arriba, como pidiendo paciencia.

—Técnicamente he llegado antes que tú, así que… Bueno, ¿empezamos? —Él parece confundido—. Tengo que ayudarte a reparar el armario, así que cuanto antes empecemos, antes nos libraremos el uno del otro.

Malfoy baja la varita lentamente, pero sigue mirándola con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué? —Deja caer el brazo—. ¿Qué tienen contra ti? —pregunta, sonriendo lentamente. Parece disfrutar con la situación, y Hermione lo odia por ello.

—No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Empezamos ya o esperas que el armario se arregle solo? —replica ella con sarcasmo—. Muéstrame qué tienes.

* * *

 **IV.**

Volviendo la vista atrás, a Hermione le parece curioso cómo cambió su vida a partir de aquel momento. Malfoy y ella consiguieron arreglar el armario en tres meses, haciendo que el destino de Hogwarts quedase sellado.

—Entonces usted ayudó a reparar el armario evanescente a través del cual entraron los mortífagos en Hogwarts, lo que siguió con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore —resume perfectamente Kingsley Shacklebolt.

La bruja aún siente punzadas de culpabilidad cuando se acuerda de que la muerte del director fue en parte culpa suya.

—No sabía que el director moriría —se defiende, aunque sabe que es una pobre justificación para sus acciones.

—Pero sabía para qué quería el armario el Señor Tenebroso —responde Shacklebolt muy inteligentemente.

Hermione asiente con mala gana.

—No pediré perdón por querer salvar a mis padres —añade antes de guardar silencio y esperar a la siguiente pregunta.

Kingsley también espera a que se haga el silencio en la sala antes de proseguir.

—¿Cuál fue su relación con Draco Malfoy a partir de ese momento?

Gran pregunta, se dice Hermione. Entonces sí que ladea la cabeza y mira al mencionado directamente a los ojos. Draco permanece en su sitio, con los hombros hundidos y la mirada apagada, aunque cuando siente sus ojos un brillo pasa por sus pupilas. Vivieron demasiadas cosas como para ser indiferentes con el otro.

—Éramos aliados —dice, sin dejar de mirar a Draco. Entonces se permite una breve sonrisa triste— y algo más. Aunque no duró mucho.

 **14 de abril de 1997**

 _I close my eyes and see you lying in my bed.  
And I'm still dreaming of that day._

[What could have been love — Aerosmith]

Hermione es la primera en despertarse, como siempre. Se queda en la cama un par de minutos, con los ojos cerrados, aparentando que no ha pasado la noche con el que hasta hace un par de meses era el imbécil que peor le caía del colegio. Qué infantil le parece ahora esa rivalidad; pero es que ser del bando equivocado en una guerra cambia la perspectiva de cualquiera.

Al final, con un suspiro, se incorpora y se pasa una mano por el pelo ensortijado, apartándoselo de la cara. Draco se remueve a su lado y gime, abriendo un ojo para mirarla.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta con voz ronca.

—Deben de ser cerca de las siete —responde. No tienen reloj, pero su instinto rara vez falla—. Tendremos que darnos prisa si no queremos que se den cuenta de que no hemos dormido donde debemos.

Ella se incorpora y busca su ropa, pero Draco se queda en la cama unos minutos más, observándola cambiarse. Es un hábito que nunca han comentado pero que él parece disfrutar, porque siempre lo hace.

—Falta poco para que arreglemos el armario —comenta él.

—Sí.

—¿Qué piensas hacer después? —pregunta Draco.

Hermione se gira a mirarlo mientras se abrocha el sujetador.

—Pues depende de si _tus amigos_ deciden soltar a mis padres o no —responde, no sin mostrar su enfado. Aunque Malfoy y ella hayan llegado a un «entendimiento», sigue sin poder perdonarle que forme parte de los Mortífagos. Y tampoco se perdona a sí misma haberse liado con él.

—Puede que sí —dice Draco con vaguedad.

—Nos marcharíamos de aquí en seguida, a un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarnos. —A veces, Hermione se permite soñar en voz alta.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunta él, apoyándose en un codo para incorporarse.

—Mis padres y yo, obviamente.

—Claro. —Draco se deja caer sobre la cama de nuevo y clava sus ojos en el techo de la Sala de los Menesteres—. Así al menos podría vivir en paz —añade en tono punzante.

Hermione se gira a mirarlo con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sin mí tardarías mucho más en arreglar ese trasto y lo sabes.

Él ríe, algo que no suele pasar a menudo, pero que suena muy bien.

—Cómo no, la sabelotodo tiene que hacerlo todo bien. No podrías soportar fallar en algo, ¿verdad?

La bruja se encoge de hombros mientras se coloca bien la corbata con los colores de su casa.

—Disfruto mucho siendo mejor que tú en todo —repone en tono mordaz aunque juguetón—. Venga, vístete.

Draco suspira sonoramente y se levanta.

—Mucho trabajo y poca diversión, ¿eh?

* * *

 **V.**

—Después de la muerte de Dumbledore no volvimos a vernos hasta casi un año después —añade Hermione en tono impersonal. Lo que no cuenta es que pensó en él incontables veces durante el verano siguiente y mientras acompañaba a Harry en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

—¿Tuvo algo que ver en el ataque durante la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour? —pregunta Shacklebolt. Hermione respira aliviada, porque por una vez no tiene por qué sentirse culpable de nada.

—No. De hecho, a mí también me pilló por sorpresa y tuve que huir con los demás. Una maldición estuvo a punto de matarme —añade, recordando el momento en que Harry la apartó a un lado, evitándole una muerte segura. A veces Hermione se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si todo hubiera terminado en aquel momento.

—Pero sí fue usted quien desveló el día que eligió la Orden para el traslado de Harry Potter a un lugar seguro.

 **27 de julio de 1997**

Alastor Moody ha muerto.

Hermione es incapaz de moverse. El asesinato de Albus Dumbledore se lo había esperado durante meses, desde que Draco le confesó lo que el Señor Tenebroso quería que hiciera, pero nadie tenía que morir hoy. Lo había planeado todo a conciencia: les había a los Mortífagos una fecha al azar; después, cuando se quedaran esperando un traslado que nunca sucedería, alegaría que habían cambiado de planes en el último momento.

¿Cómo podía saber ella que acertaría el día? Ha intentado disuadirlos, pero no podía insistir mucho o parecería sospechosa. Su única esperanza era que los Mortífagos se confundieran al ver a tantos Harrys, pero no había contado con que alguien más pudiera resultar herido.

En casa de los Tonks, algunos están lamentando la muerte de Alastor; otros, discutiendo cómo han podido enterarse los Mortífagos de su plan. Hermione, por su parte, se concentra en respirar lentamente. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero los rayos y las maldiciones siguen pasando por delante de sus ojos. Irónicamente, su deseo durante el vuelo de que no le hicieran daño a Harry se ha cumplido. En vez de eso, la Orden ha perdido a uno de sus mejores combatientes.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —Cuando abre los ojos, ve unos mechones de pelo de color rosa a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Tonks la mira con expresión preocupada—. Tranquila, seguro que es el mareo por la transformación y el vuelo. Ha sido bastante movido —intenta bromear, pero le sale una voz triste.

Hermione asiente débilmente, pero se levanta del sofá.

—Voy al baño —musita.

Se adentra en la casa con rapidez, rezando para que tras la puerta que está a punto de abrir haya un váter, porque siente que la bilis está a punto de abandonar su cuerpo. La buena suerte que tiene para acertar cosas vuelve a actuar, porque de pronto se encuentra de rodillas, vomitando en un retrete.

No puede. No es lo suficientemente fuerte. Arreglar un armario es una cosa (y sigue pasándolo mal cada vez que ve el rostro marcado de Bill o alguien menciona a Dumbledore), pero haber sido la causante directa de una muerte… Nunca podrá olvidarlo. Nunca podrá perdonarse.

Cuando termina de vomitar, coge un poco de papel y se limpia la boca. Se levanta con dificultad, porque siente que la fuerza la ha abandonado, y se acerca al lavabo para mojarse el rostro y la nuca. El espejo le devuelve una imagen horrible, pero no se recrea durante demasiado tiempo en cómo su deterioro interior está afectando a su aspecto. En vez de eso, se gira, se apoya en el extremo del mueble y mete la mano en el bolsillo. Desde que le llegó aquella puta carta no se ha separado ni un segundo del espejito y los anillos. El espejo, como casi siempre, le devuelve su propia imagen, pero las alianzas le ayudan a recordar a sus padres. Ellos harían cualquier cosa por Hermione, no podía fallarles ahora.

Lo hago por ellos, se repite una y otra vez. Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

 **VI.**

—Entonces, ¿está diciendo que el ataque durante el traslado fue pura casualidad? —pregunta Shacklebolt, sacando a Hermione del trance de su explicación.

—Comprendo que cueste de creer, pero es la verdad. Los Mortífagos sospechaban que la información sobre el día treinta era mentira y me presionaban constantemente para que averiguara el día real. —Baja la mirada—. Les dije el veintisiete porque fue el primero que me vino a la mente; estaban torturando a mis padres, tenía que hacer algo para que pararan.

Aún recuerda los gritos desgarradores de su madre, a quien le habían devuelto la voz momentáneamente solo para que Hermione pudiera presenciar cómo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y suplicaba que se detuvieran.

—Entiendo —responde Kingsley. En su voz puede percibirse una ligera compasión—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Hermione está a punto de responder que después llegaron los peores meses de su vida, pero no quiere ser tan frívola ni pretende despertar una lástima que no quiere recibir.

—Harry, Ron y yo decidimos ir en busca de los horrocruxes para destruir a Voldemort. Tuvimos una… discusión con Ron y él se marchó, dejándonos solos a Harry y a mí —explica. Odió a Ronald por abandonarlos.

—¿No pensó en acabar con el señor Potter usted misma?

Hermione mira al Ministro con horror.

—¡No! —No sabe por qué se sorprende, si lo más normal es que crean que es un monstruo sin conciencia, pero aun así duele—. Harry era mi mejor amigo —habla en pasado porque ya no sabe en qué punto está su relación, si es que tienen una—, nunca le haría daño directamente.

—Directamente —repite Shacklebolt, enarcando una ceja.

Ella suspira.

—Trabajaba como espía para Voldemort, no soy tan tonta como para no saber que intentarían acabar con él en cuanto pudieran, pero yo no podía traspasar ese límite.

—¿Ni por sus padres?

Hermione aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, sin saber qué responder. Era la misma pregunta que la atormentaba por las noches cuando ella y Harry estaban por ahí perdidos en los bosques. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? A veces se quedaba mirando a su amigo mientras dormía y le apetecía llorar por la confianza que tenía el chico en ella, una confianza que no merecía.

Como no responde, Shacklebolt se apiada de ella y decide proseguir.

—Tengo entendido que en determinado momento usted y el señor Potter se separaron. ¿Por qué?

—Me descubrió. O más bien, hice que me descubriera.

 **3 de marzo de 1998**

Hermione espera con impaciencia a que Harry vuelva de recoger ramas y troncos pequeños. Permanece en la misma postura en la que ha estado durante los últimos diez minutos, escribiendo, aunque la pluma que tiene en la mano no se mueve. Para que su plan salga bien, Harry tiene que descubrirla justo como está ahora.

—¡Hola! —Hay una ligera alteración en el campo mágico que protege su campamento y Harry aparece cargando la madera.

Hermione se apresura a tirar a un lado la pluma y a doblar el papel en dos y esconderlo en un bolsillo de sus pantalones. Se gira hacia su amigo, pero es incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pensaba que tardarías más —masculla. A veces se sorprende de lo buena actriz que es.

—¿Qué hacías, escribir? ¿A quién? —pregunta Harry, mirándola con los ojos entornados. Hermione ve cómo sus ojos verdes se desvían hacia su varita, dejada descuidadamente sobre la cama improvisada que tienen. Ella es quien está más cerca, y ese hecho parece incomodar a su amigo.

—Nada —responde. Deja pasar unos segundos antes de bufar—. No puedo más con esto. ¡No aguanto ni un minuto más aquí! —exclama.

Harry la mira sin comprender, aunque la sospecha ya se ha instalado en sus facciones.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, Hermione?

Ella se cruza de brazos y lo mira desafiante.

—¿Quién crees que ayudó a reparar el Armario Evanescente? —Harry había confiado a Ron y a Hermione sus sospechas de que Malfoy estaba recibiendo ayuda de alguien, porque trabajaba muy rápido—. ¿Quién reveló el día que te trasladarían a casa de los Tonks?

Su amigo se ha vuelto pálido. Deja caer la madera al suelo y cierra las manos en un puño. Hermione sabe que, si tuviera la varita a mano, ya la estaría apuntando con ella.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta.

Por un momento, la bruja está tentada a contarle que tienen a sus padres. A veces cree que entre los dos podrían dar con un plan para rescatarlos, pero entonces vuelve a la realidad y sabe que eso es imposible. Sería una misión suicida.

—No es asunto tuyo —responde con hosquedad—. Pero ahora que me has pillado, no tengo por qué sostener esta farsa durante más tiempo. —En parte se siente aliviada por no tener que mentirle por más tiempo, porque la situación se está volviendo insostenible. Ve a Harry apretar los labios con fuerza y la traición en su mirada y siente ganas de llorar, pero en vez de eso carraspea y empieza a moverse—. Tienes dos opciones: coger mi varita y matarme o dejarme volver con los míos. —Cuando pronuncia esas palabras se siente sucia, pero aguanta el tipo por el bien de ambos—. Te daré un margen de dos horas para que te largues de aquí antes de que vengan a por ti. —Decide rematar los pocos buenos sentimientos que debe de albergar Harry hacia ella con un—: A ver cuánto tiempo dura el gran héroe sin mí —pronuncia con desprecio.

Pasa por el lado de su amigo y atraviesa el campo mágico protector lentamente. Sabe que es una locura dejar su varita atrás, pero no se siente con fuerzas para dejar a Harry sin armas. Sigue andando; en algún momento, los Mortífagos la encontrarán.

* * *

 **VII.**

—Aunque parezca mentira, tengo sentimientos —añade Hermione a su narración—. Cuando estábamos Harry y yo en el bosque, unos mortífagos estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos. Sabían que estábamos allí, pero no podían atravesar la barrera que creé, así que uno de ellos me lanzó un ultimátum: «Él está esperando»; entonces supe que o delataba a Harry o lo abandonaba para evitar que lo capturara Voldemort. —Es algo que no ha contado a nadie, pero se siente liberada cuando por fin puede desvelar el verdadero motivo de su traslado a la mansión de los Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasó cuando Voldemort se enteró de que supuestamente había sido descubierta? —pregunta Shacklebolt.

Hermione, en vez de responder, levanta la manga derecha de su camiseta y muestra la cicatriz de su antebrazo. _Sangresucia_. Varias personas sueltan gritos ahogados al contemplar tal aberración.

—El Señor Tenebroso no estaba muy contento con mi actuación y me entregó a Bellatrix Lestrange para que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Ella decidió regalarme este bonito tatuaje —dice con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué hizo mientras estuvo en casa de los Malfoy?

—No mucho. Nadie confiaba en mí a esas alturas, así que me limitaba a callar, mantenerme invisible y observar.

Shacklebolt ya conoce esa parte de la historia, así que colabora con la explicación.

—Fue así como descubrió que Nagini y la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw eran horrocruxes.

—Sí.

—Continúe con su historia, por favor.

Queda poco que contar, pero Hermione se esfuerza en ordenar los hechos en su cabeza.

—Al final, conseguí liberar a mis padres. —Mira a los Malfoy—. Con ayuda.

 **28 de abril de 1998**

Hermione no puede evitar que las lágrimas recorran sus mejillas sin parar. A pesar de estar encadenados, su madre consigue levantar una mano y secárselas. Por fin, después de más de un año sin verlos, ha conseguido encontrarlos y visitarlos. Esos monstruos los mantienen en la celda más profunda de las mazmorras de los Malfoy. Sin apenas luz. Casi sin agua ni comida. Sin apenas moverse. Peor que animales.

Su madre tiene el pelo casi completamente blanco y su padre lleva una barba que le cubre media cara. Ambos siguen llevando la misma ropa que cuando debieron de capturarlos. Los ojos de su padre miran sin ver y su madre es incapaz de hablar. ¿Cómo puede alguien tratar así a dos seres humanos?

—Hermione.

La voz aterciopelada de Narcissa Malfoy suena amortiguada entre aquellas cuatro paredes, pero Hermione sabe que es la señal para marcharse. Ha encontrado en la mujer una inesperada aliada, porque ha sido ella quien le ha dado las pistas para llegar hasta aquí.

Acariciando con suavidad los rostros de sus padres y prometiéndose internamente que no permitirá que pasen allí mucho más tiempo, se levanta y se gira hacia la señora de la casa. Se sorprende al ver que Draco también está allí. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Narcissa entra y murmura un hechizo que impide que puedan escucharse sus palabras desde fuera.

—Quiero proponerte un trato —dice. Hermione entorna los ojos, pero le indica con un movimiento de cabeza que está escuchándola—. Si te llevas a mi hijo contigo, liberaré a tus padres y los pondré a salvo.

Hermione ahoga una exclamación.

—¿Cómo? —Sabe que eso es prácticamente imposible, así que empieza a desconfiar; puede que sea una trampa de Voldemort para tener una excusa para librarse de ella definitivamente.

—Esta es mi casa: conozco todos sus pasillos y recovecos. Conozco un pasadizo que os llevará fuera de la mansión, donde podréis usar la Aparición para ir a Hogwarts.

—¡Madre! —exclama Draco.

La mujer se gira hacia él y apoya una mano en su mejilla con ternura.

—Ya hemos soportado esta locura durante bastante tiempo, tenemos que hacer algo.

—¿Y mis padres? —pregunta Hermione. Su único objetivo es ponerlos a salvo.

—Solo tengo que encontrarles dos sustitutos para que el hechizo localizador no alerte de su huida. Después, Dobby los llevará a algún lugar seguro. —Chasquea los dedos y el elfo aparece a su lado. Mira a su ama y después a Hermione y asiente con decisión—. ¿Qué me dices, Hermione Granger? ¿Tenemos trato?

La bruja más joven sabe que mil cosas pueden salir mal en el plan de Narcissa, pero aun así… Es lo más cercano a una esperanza real que ha sentido en años. Quizás vale la pena arriesgarse.

—Lo tenemos.

* * *

 **VIII.**

—Lo que pasó después ya lo sabe, señor ministro —dice Hermione.

—Sí, desde luego no se puede negar que gracias a su ayuda y a la de Severus Snape conseguimos defendernos mejor de los Mortífagos y acabar con los horrocruxes restantes. —Carraspea y se levanta—. Doy por terminada la primera fase de este juicio. A continuación, se le extraerán sus recuerdos para que este tribunal los examine y después votaremos.

Esa es la señal para que un Inefable se acerque a Hermione. Unos hilos plateados empiezan a salir de su sien y ella revive frente a sus ojos cerrados todo lo que pasó, todo lo que hizo. El único consuelo es que si alguien ha pensado que mentía, cuando vea sus recuerdos sabrá que todo lo que ha narrado era verdad.

Cuando el Inefable termina, Hermione se levanta y, custodiada por dos Aurores, abandona la sala. Sabe que ahora solo le queda esperar, así que se sienta en uno de los bancos de madera que hay al lado de la doble puerta del Wizengamot. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, porque la relaja desenredarse los mechones, pero recuerda que ahora le queda poco que desenredar. No sabe por qué se ha cortado el pelo, pero sea cual sea el veredicto, quiere empezar lo que le queda de vida siendo un poco distinta.

Dos personas se aproximan a ella y cuando levantan la cabeza para mirarlas, da con los ojos verdes de Harry y las pecas de Ron. Los dos chicos la miran sin saber bien qué decir, aunque secretamente Hermione les agradece que hayan tenido la valentía de acercársele.

—Hola —saluda.

—Te has cortado el pelo —señala Ron.

—Sí. —Hermione se pasa una mano por el pelo corto, sin saber bien qué más decir.

—Quiero que sepas que voy a testificar a tu favor —dice Harry.

Hermione se siente conmovida, aunque intenta disimularlo.

—No hace falta.

—Sí, sí que la hace.

—Sé que ya te lo dijimos antes de la batalla, pero tendrías que habernos contado lo de tus padres —añade Ron en tono enfadado, aunque Hermione sabe que es su forma de lidiar con sus sentimientos—. Te habríamos ayudado.

—Lo sé, pero… —En ese momento, la bruja se rompe; es incapaz de hablar y unas cuantas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos—. Lo siento mucho, chicos.

Sin decir nada, Harry y Ron se sientan a ambos lados de ella y la abrazan.

Cuando vuelve a quedarse sola, observa a las personas a su alrededor. Muchos la miran con recelo, pero al menos no se encuentra con expresiones abiertamente hostiles. A un lado ve a los Malfoy, siempre juntos, sin hablar. Sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo con los de Draco y los dos se permiten una pequeña sonrisa cargada de esperanza.

—Es la hora del veredicto —anuncia un Auror, cogiéndola por un codo para levantarla.

Hermione entra en la sala con la cabeza alta. Se obliga a sí misma a prometerse que no dejará que un resultado negativo le afecte porque sigue creyendo que se lo merece, pero en ella ya se ha plantado la semilla de la libertad.

Se sienta en la misma silla de antes y espera. No se atreve a mirar al jurado por sus caras le dan alguna pista sobre la decisión que han tomado; en vez de eso, clava sus ojos en los de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Hermione Jean Granger, el Wizengamot ha decidido, mediante una votación a mano alzada, exonerarla de sus cargos. Queda usted libre.

La chica suelta de golpe el aire que había estado conteniendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ve delante de ella un futuro. No sabe si será prometedor o aciago, pero al menos tendrá futuro. Por fin puede dejar atrás la guerra y empezar de cero.


End file.
